Basketball and Bad Bets
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: Sam Foster, the Doctor's companion, and the Doctor play a few rounds of basketball. Probably considered OOC.


_Random fic wrote only because there are no basketball stories related to Doctor Who except one but it's Torchwood so that doesn't count. I've been recently playing basketball with a friend so I just thought, "What the heck," and wrote this on the way to the store. Written with a random OC companion named Sam Foster. I own nothing except Sam and her brother, Leon. _

_Enjoy! :D  
_

* * *

"It's called what?"

Sam Foster took an extremely deep breath attempting to hold back her rising agitation. "Basketball," she said whilst spinning the rubber ball on her finger. "Are you telling me you're 903-years-old and you've never heard of basketball?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at his companion, "I don't keep up with all of your human sports."

They were standing in the middle of a concrete basketball court in Sam's hometown. During a visit to her brother, Leon, she had asked if the Doctor would play a game called basketball. Little did he know it would require him to wear an odd pair of black shorts that only met his mid-thigh and a sleeveless t-shirt that was also a bit to short thanks to Leon.

"So, are you game?" Sam asked after explaining all the rules, dribbling the ball between her legs.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, a smile on his face. "Might as well give it a go."

Sam bounced the ball to him, "Okay Mr. Time Lord, let's see what you got."

The Doctor dribbled the ball and then twisted around shooting the ball; it went through the net with ease. He grinned at her, "How was that?"

Sam looked at the Doctor, mouth a gape. "Okay," she said with a growing smile. Now Sam had the ball. She dribbled then made a fake around the Doctor, making an opening in front of the goal. Sam took the shot only to have the Doctor blocked the shot and get the ball back. Sam wiped the forming sweat off of her forehead, "Okay it's on now."

The Doctor smirked at her, "Then bring it on."

An hour went by, a long, grueling hour. Sam leaned over, her hands resting on her knees attempting to gain her breath back. "Wow," the Doctor said, rubbing the sweat off his forehead with his shirt. "That was extremely fun! Lots of running!" He said, bouncing slightly like an exuberant child.

The scores to Sam had not been good at all, the Doctor beating her at every game. The highest Sam had scored had been twelve, whist the Doctor had forty-eight.

"How is it that you are amazing at absolutely everything?" Sam asked playfully, offering him a water bottle.

"Eh," the Doctor took a drink of the cool water, " 'm not good at _everything_."

"Okay, what's one thing that you're _not_ good at."

"Well..." he rubbed the back of his neck thinking.

"You're not very good at piloting the TARDIS I can tell you that," Sam added with a laugh. They walked over to a bench under the shade of the large,

"Oh ha, ha," the Doctor said sarcastically. "What about you Miss Samantha Foster, what are you unable to do? _You _can't pilot the TARDIS, you can't play basketball," he said with a smirk, "and you are just not as amazing as I am." He said, with a large smile on his face.

Sam glared at him, a small smile on her face. "Oh yeah? Well, you can't dance."

"You can't sing."

"You can't cook."

"You can't..." the Doctor struggled, a frown on his face.

"Oh do I have the mighty Time Lord beat?" Sam teased lightly.

The Doctor smirked at her knowingly, "I hardly doubt it. You can't recite Romeo and Juliet in the middle of the night." He jumped up on the park bench, "Oh Romeo," he teased in a false soprano voice. "Where art thou oh Romeo?" The Doctor jumped down and sat back down next to Sam, a grin on his face.

Sam glared at her alien friend, "Shut up! I get bored!" Sam looked down at her sneakers trying to hide the blush that was forming on her face.

"Fantastic man Shakespeare is, a bit of a ladies man, but an absolutely genesis."

Sam rolled her eyes, "You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

The Doctor looked down at his American companion, "Absolutely not."

Sam jumped up, glaring at the Time Lord. "How about this, I bet you next game and you forget all about me reciting Shakespeare at night."

"Hm," the Doctor said stroking his chin in thought, "okay. What do I get if I win?"

"I'll do your laundry."

The Doctor shook his head, "But you already do that."

Sam sighed in exasperation, "Okay then, what do you want?" The Doctor thought about it for a while until finally a smirk came to his face. He whispered it into her ear, she paled. "You're kidding me…"

"Nope," he said with a cheeky grin.

Sam crossed her arms against her chest, "Then you better be ready to get your ass kicked." Half an hour passed, the Doctor once again successfully able to get the ball away from Sam's short form. He won thirty-two to sixteen. "No!" Sam screamed, dropping to her knees dramatically.

"I win!" The Doctor yelled, a bright smile on his face. "Ha, you have to dye your hair yellow!"

"Please don't make me dye my hair yellow!" Sam begged, a frown on her face. She rather liked her brown almost black hair, it suited her. Yellow, however, suited no one…

"Why? Yellow is a fantastic colour! Bananas are yellow and you can never go wrong with bananas…" Sam sighed tuning out yet another one of the Doctor's monologue about the fruit known as the banana. "Come on Sam, it won't be that.

"Says you," she muttered darkly. She glared at the Time Lord, she was _never _playing any sort of game with him ever again.

_Two Days Later: _

"Hey Leon, I'm heading out again."

Leon Foster turned around to give his sister a hug when he gasped, "What the hell happened to your head?"

Sam glared, "I made a bad bet, a _very _bad bet…"


End file.
